sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Toric
Lee Toric is a former U.S. Marshal, who was forced to retire due to his history of brutality. After the murder of his sister, Pamela, by prison inmate Otto Delaney, Toric begins a one man war against the Sons of Anarchy and their loved ones. He is a primary antagonist in Season 6. Biography Season Five Shortly after Otto murdered his nurse, Pamela Toric, as a way of hurting Jax while also destroying the RICO case against the Sons of Anarchy, Lee Toric, vengeful after his sister's death, visited Otto. Guards opened Otto's cell and let Lee inside, wearing a prison uniform, carrying a riot baton and allowing him to beat him bloody. Shortly after, Lee visited Otto in an interrogation room, this time dressed in a suit. Otto, battered and confused, believed that Toric was a fed but Toric claimed he was merely a citizen and warned him that the next few months would be the most painful of Otto's life. He then began following Tara Knowles, who was present at his sister's death and had brought the crucifix Otto had killed her with into the prison. ("To Thine Own Self") Toric confronted Tara in her office, introducing himself as Pamela's brother. He asked her details of the murder, simply as a grieving brother to which Tara complied and told him what had happened. Toric quickly switched his tone, however, and began questioning her about her involvement with Jax Teller and the Sons of Anarchy. Tara caught on that he was more than what he seemed and Lee explained that he was a retired US Marshal who knew Tara had brought the cross in, though believed that she didn't know what Otto was going to do with it. He informed her that he was going to be questioning Otto about his side of the story. Later, Lee sat in his motel room next to an arsenal of guns and a duffle bag of pills, calmly reading Antonin Arataud's "Watchfiends and Rack Screams". ("Darthy") During Otto's interview about Pam's death, Lee watched from behind the one way glass. When he was asked to state his name for the record, Otto opened his mouth, slammed his chin against the table and bit off his own tongue. Knowing that he couldn't use Otto for information anymore, Lee watched with dissapointment while Otto threw his tongue at Lee behind the glass. Lee knew that Otto would never be able to give any information or rat again, almost literally spitting in the face of Lee's plans of vengeance against the Sons. ("J'ai Obtenu Cette") Season Six Days after Otto's final refusal to rat on SAMCRO, Toric visited him in prison where Otto was being raped in accordance with Lee's wishes for him to be miserable while imprisoned. Lee then sat down next to a now mute Otto and explained to him that the favors he had called for in order to have access in the prison were running out but he assured Otto that his friends would keep coming by and that the torture wouldn't cease. He then went to speak with a recently imprisoned Clay Morrow, who Lee had arranged to have be in protected custody. Clay greeted with nothing but sarcasm but Lee explained that he knew Clay was innocent of killing Damon Pope and that he suspected Jax Teller was responsible, hoping to benefit off of Clay's anger toward his step-son. He then tried to pull an another emotional cord by bringing up Gemma's betrayal. Clay understood that Toric was responsible for his protective custody. Lee reminded him that the protected custody was only limited unless Clay cooperated with Toric's crusade of bringing down the Sons, hoping they'd have a mutual vendetta. On his final visit in the prison, he spoke to Tara, who he had gotten arrested by directing the justice system toward her intentions with her visits to Otto prior to Pamela's death. He tried to threaten her and scare her into ratting but Tara refused to help him. Later, he was shooting up drugs in his motel room, staring at his own naked body in the mirror. ("Straw") Toric visited Clay again, explaining to him that his agenda in all of this was to hurt people who hurt people and that he was all about the retribution, rather than the justice. He gave Clay a document of cooperation for him to sign but Clay initially refused, saying he'd only sign if he could speak to both Jax and Gemma. Toric was clearly agitated but knowing Clay would not budge, went along with his request. After a school shooting in Stockton involving a KG-9, a machine gun sold to the local gang, the Byz-Lats, by the Sons of Anarchy, Toric saw an opening to attack the Sons. He visited the site of the shooting where his old friends at the ATF let him have an audience with the local San Jaoquin County District Attorney, Tyne Patterson. While Patterson wanted to focus the attention on the Byz-Lats, Toric tried to direct her toward the Sons, telling her it would benefit her career while just going after the Byz-Lats was only a temporary solution to calm the local citizens. He gave her his card, telling her that he looked forward to working with her. Later, Toric held up part of his side of the bargain, allowing Gemma to visit Clay. He watched as Clay apologized to Gemma before she left, upset, going into the bathroom. Lee waited outside of the restroom for her and when she came out, he revealed that he was the man behind the glass and she figured out that he was the one getting Clay to rat. Later, he visited Clay in protective custody once more, demanding his signature but Clay repeated that he wanted to see Jax before he signed anything. After Clay's continual refusal and not being able to find Jax, Toric, in a rage in his motel room, forged Clay's signature on an agreement of cooperation. He brought the paper to District Attorney Patterson but she said she'd work up an agreement of her own, something with a little more weight behind it. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters